


quiet fuse

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, Not Proofread, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: kazunari doesn't really like revealing his emotions. but to you, he's easy to read.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	quiet fuse

Kazunari _definitely_ felt emotions like anger and sadness. Of course he did; he was only human after all. The thing is that he absolutely hated expressing those negative emotions because it made the people around him uncomfortable and only want to push him away. They never asked him what was wrong nor did they take a few minutes out of their time to listen to him vent, and it weighed down on him because he knew that nobody wanted to hear about his problems.

Holding it in wasn't healthy either, but he wasn't given many chances to let out some steam. Normally he would be the one to listen, lend an ear to those who needed it most, and if he could, he would totally listen to himself complain if only it would relieve any bit of stress that weighed his heart down.

So when he met you, as cliche as it sounds, it was as if a dam in him broke and the water that had gathered finally came crashing down in waves. He felt so comfortable to show how he felt when you were around, almost as if you were his single outlet in this world. He couldn't bear to have other people see him like this, so vulnerable and legitimately happy. They'd have something to talk about behind his back and twist it into something worse if they had the chance.

Your energy matched his so well when you two were alone together just talking, you'd empathise with him no matter which emotion due to your own experiences in life and it just felt so right to him. He had no clue if there was ever going to be another person like this he'd be able to speak so freely to, and he wanted to grab onto the chance of him becoming yours and you becoming his.

He brought up the topic of you two going out so casually that at first, you had no clue he was being serious. He used his usual antics when speaking, throwing a few slang words here and there as he had an arm curled around your shoulders while you two went on a walk down the park. His bright eyes looked at you in curiosity when he noticed your staring, and he smiled wide when you asked him to repeat what he said.

"Let's go out together! Ya know, like, dating and all that fun stuff!" He said cheerfully, eyes grinning at you. And honestly? How could you say no? Your immediate answer was a laugh as you said yes, and Kazunari gave you a big smooch on the cheek when you made a move to hug him.

And that's how you two got together. Your relationship went so swimmingly that it almost seemed weird to other people, but the thing is that Kazunari _trusted_ you, and he trusted you with his whole heart. It was the same thing with you, and that's what made both of you guys happy because you were honest with each other and said everything that was on your minds.

Kazunari knew he could say anything he needed to get off his chest without being ridiculed or laughed at, and it was such a blessing that you loved him despite all of his complaints.

So when Kazunari saw you with some guy at the festival he invited you to, he understood that you were in a bit of a pickle. You didn't enjoy it too much whenever someone approached you so suddenly, but you also didn't like upsetting people for no reason, same as him.

You put up a smile when the guy started a conversation and you nodded along to the things he said, especially whenever you noticed how his eyes would dart back to you while he was explaining something. You did your convincing fake laugh to make sure he didn't notice how much you didn't want to talk to him, and the guy's face lit up as you hid your grimacing mouth behind your hand, eyes feigning amusement.

Kazunari didn't mind it at first, knowing you'd be able to handle the situation yourself if anything went south and continued to help his friends who needed a hand in setting up a booth. By the time he was done with his tasks, you were still talking to the guy, but his hand was on your shoulder, seeming like he wanted to lead you to another booth at the festival.

You were obviously shaking your head and telling him that you were still waiting for a friend, but his hand was a bit insistent, and he tried to take a step towards you while his hand slipped over to your back.

This was when Kazunari thought it was his time to step in.

With swift steps, Kazunari stepped between you and the guy just a few seconds before he was able to sweep you away. Your boyfriend's arm made sure to curl around your shoulders as he brought the two of you a few paces back to keep some distance from the guy, and Kazunari smiled that ever-so-charming smile.

It wasn't the nicest way to get a guy off his lover, but Kazunari had to do it.

"Hey, cutie! Couldn't find ya for a hot sec!" He said loudly, arm tightening around your shoulders when you looked up at him in surprise. He winked at you as your own arm came to wrap around his waist, then spared the guy a glance, head tilted.

"Who's this?" His chin jutted just the slightest bit and he averted his attention back to you with a curious smile, revelling in the way you leaned into his side and totally began to ignore the acquaintance.

"Ah.. I actually don't know." You trailed off quietly, looking away from Kazunari to see the man you were talking to earlier flush slightly in embarrassment. He never actually told you his name earlier, but he seemed so keen on having a conversation with you that you let it slip from your mind to ask him.

Kazunari's lips pursed as he leaned his weight against you, his cheek pressed to your temple. He redirected his attention again and brought the smile back to his face when he made eye contact with the man who was still standing there in front of you two. Kazunari's eyebrows were raised as if he was expecting something else from the guy, but didn't say anything, eyes sly in the way they slanted into a smug gaze as your boyfriend cupped your chin in the webspace of his hand, his lips lightly brushing your ear as he shifted to say something.

"Aren't you a mean one? Not even asking for his name.." He laughed softly. His thumb dragged along the skin of your jaw while you took a ragged intake of breath, startled by the playful tone in his voice as he admonished you. You didn't want Kazunari to misunderstand, but you knew he didn't, and he was only out here being this affectionate with you to change the situation and hopefully chase the guy away. If you were collateral damage, then so be it. He'd just have to make it up to you later.

His lips were soft against the shell of your ear when he kissed your skin, causing you to flush under the public display of affection. While he was whispering in that gentle voice of his and making you flush a darker shade, his eyes were staring down the man who didn't know what to do at this point. The sun reflected in his green eyes and it showed the mischief that hid behind his irises, showing just how much more he could do if he didn't go and run along.

"Oh! Bye--.." You said all of sudden when you noticed your acquaintance leave with the most respectful bow he could give, startling Kazunari out of his little trance. Your hand came up to give a half-hearted punch to his chest when your boyfriend stood back up to his full height, and the only thing he did was grin down at you.

"Ora~ I guess that wasn't nice of me either, huh?"

"You scared him off." You sighed softly and reached a hand up to pet Kazunari's cheek. "I didn't know you could get jealous."

The look your boyfriend gave you next almost had you laughing, but he silenced you by slotting his mouth with yours before a sound could escape your lips. Your amusement immediately died down in your throat as you felt his lithe fingers curl around your hips and pull you into the space of his chest, lips smiling against yours when you stumbled into his embrace.

Your palms were flat against the young man's shoulders to keep him at bay, but the teeth that sunk into your lip told you that you weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been nearly two weeks since i last wrote something! find me at derireo.tumblr.com or r_ouyi on twt!


End file.
